Neverending
by windmage01
Summary: I can't rest, gotta keep moving. *He's* coming...


Don't know why this idea hit me, but when it did, I felt like writing. Likely needs a lot of work, but at the moment, I'm not sure where.

Never Ending

I ducked into an alley, slightly out of breath. It never stopped. HE would be coming soon to get me. But I couldn't be caught, not when I still needed to do so much.

A quick peek around the corner and I saw him! HIM! Walking down the street as if he'd always known where I was. How?! I'd already reduced my chakra usage to ridiculously low amounts. I'd taken every precaution I could to erase my scent and tracks but he still.... No, I can't think about it now. Have to get away first.

I wall jump onto the roof and start roof hopping. He'd probably sense the bit of chakra I used, but it couldn't be helped. Speed was more important than stealth when he was this close to me. I was faster but he'd never stop. He'd never stop until he caught me.

I could beat him, pretty easily at first and make my escape while he was knocked out and/or recovering. But every time, he got a little bit stronger, he'd wake up a little bit faster, he'd heal a little bit faster and then he'd be on my trail again.

At first I didn't want to kill him. Not that I liked him or anything, it was more like it was a path already taken. That if I killed him I'd be no better than that One, and I needed to be better if I wanted to win. I wish I did kill him though because within a few months after he first showed up at the base, he got to the point that I couldn't kill him.

I'd cut his throat and seen it heal before he hit the ground. I've stabbed his heart and he shrugged it off and hit me back. Hell, I fried his ass and all that happened was that his hair stood up, just a little though. I tried to cut him into pieces but freaked when he regenerated his hand and the extra hand on the floor started crawling towards me.

Genjutsu worked for a time and then it was like he grew resistant. I'd send him into a world of pain and he'd still move towards me. Even though his consciousness was locked in an illusion his body still knew where I was! I tried attacking while his higher brain functions weren't available so to speak but his body on instinct alone managed to fight. On fucking instinct alone! I won, and escaped for a time, but I knew, I just knew that the each time I tried that, that there'd come a point when I wouldn't win with this method.

Nothing I learned worked or worked for long. Genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu, all the ones I learned, all the variations I came up with, all useless. Was this the limit of my strength? Would my goal go unrealized after all that I had done?

And so I ran. I ran for days on end. The first safehouse I came to,  
I spent hours trapping the hallways and doors so I could get some rest after well over a day of running. I dozed off secure in the knowledge that I would heard him coming long before he made it to this room.

A muffled boom and the shaking ground woke me. Good, he should be tied up with all the traps while I escaped. Another muffled boom drew my attention. I hadn't placed any more explosion tag traps, I made the first one just to warn me that he was close.

Another boom, this one closer than the other two. He couldn't. It wasn't possible! In the core of the walls were two inches of high-grade steel! He couldn't be going through the walls. Not this fast!

Boom! I rushed for my escape path. I thought that he'd be stalled for an half hour or more, instead I found myself with minutes before he arrived. Another explosion, this time he was close enough that I could hear those two damnable words of his. Later, I heard that it was part of the technique he learned to go through the walls.

Somehow, I managed to get away in the nick of time, but since then.  
Nothing terrified me more than having him burst through the walls and say those words.

A hand on my shoulder stops my reminiscing. Turning around, I look into his blue eyes. His annoying smirk at having caught up to me make me sick to my stomach as he opens his mouth.

"Oh Yeah! Now let's go, Teme, Sakura-chan's waiting."

------------------

Based on the random thought that if Naruto was like the Serial Killer Kool-Aid guy from Applegeeks and kept chasing Sasuke. I didn't really want to put it in First Person, but having 'he' refer to 2 or 3 people got really confusing and I didn't want to use names until the end.

Title should probably be changed, but it was the first thing I thought of when I started a new text file so that's what the name is for now.

Ending could use some work, thought of having Sasuke escape to be caught later on, but couldn't figure out how to end it without skipping forward. And for something this short, skipping forward feels wrong.

Any and all suggestions, or criticisms would be appreciated.


End file.
